Samurai Past
by Amai Saoirse
Summary: He was once Battousai The Slasher now he is seeking atonement for his bloody past by running from it but his past comes running after him in the form of a girl..and all he has worked for begins to crumble.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin.

**** __

Prologue

It has been three years since I last saw him, I wonder if he is still alive and if so does he remember me? I remember it clearly like it were yesterday the last time we saw each other. 

He was sitting outside in his usual watching the stars and I joined him as I always had done, that was when he told me that he was leaving. I had only laughed thinking that he was merely joking but he did not join in my laughter and that is when I knew he was really leaving.

__

'It's the only way I can forget about my bloody past..I want to start over'

My heart was crushed, he was leaving..the first love of my life was leaving.

__

'When do you leave..?'

'Tomorrow'

That night I begged for him to take me with him but he refused.

__

'Live your life and be happy'

When he said those words I knew it was his silent way of saying goodbye forever. That night I cried myself to sleep and prayed and hope it was all a dream but it wasn't. The next day he left and I refused to see him off much to the disappointment of my grandfather and he didn't seem to care because he just left without coming to see me.

I close my eyes as the memory fades from my mind, very soon I will be reaching Kyoto where rumors say he has been living and if he doesn't remember me I will make him.

" We will be reunited very soon Battousai…."

++++

This is just a 'mild teaser' to get you started with,the real action begins in the next chapter..hopefully.

**__**


	2. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin.

**_The Wandering Girl: Welcome to Kyoto!_**

Himura Kenshin**[1] **laughed as he watched his two friends bickering with each other. Days like these were pretty normal in Kyoto and that's why he loved it here and he especially loved a certain Kamiya Kasshin Ryu sensei. She was courageous and beautiful in every way. His cheeks turned rosy at his thoughts.

"Are you okay Kenshin?"

Kenshin's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as he looked up and the Kamiya dojo owner, "I'm fine Kaoru" he assured her by plastering a smile on his face.

Kaoru blinked then smiled. "Good, because you, Sano and Yahiko need to get some supplies from town or we won't have anything to eat today."

"I'll rather starve than eat more of Kaoru's cooking." Myojin Yahiko whispered to the tall brown haired standing next to him.

Sagara Sanosuke nodded. "I agree with you, Yahiko"

"I heard that!" Kaoru said as she glared at the two.

"Good"

"Grr..I've had enough of you two moochers all you ever do is complain and you two don't even try to help around here!" yelled Kaoru as she seem to tower over the two males.

Kenshin laughed nervously and quickly decided to save his two friends from the wrath of Kaoru.

"Oro**[2]**, we'll go purchase the supplies now" he chuckled and grabbed his two friends leaving a very angry Kaoru behind at the dojo.

++++

"While we're in town we should visit the kitsune**[3]**" Sanosuke said and he chewed on the fishbone which was hanging from his mouth.

Kenshin nodded his agreement. He knew Sanosuke was referring to their doctor friend Takani Megumi whom they had recently saved from the clutches of the Oniwabanshu a group of spies for Edo's castle during the revolution.

"Hey what's going on up ahead?" exclaimed Yahiko.

The three males stopped and stared at was was taking place in front of them. Up ahead there were four men all carrying sticks in their hands and they had surrounded a woman. What caught their attention though was the small girl who sat behind the woman trembling in fear, several bruises marring her skin.

++++

She narrowed her eyes as the men surrounded her, she didn't want any trouble but she just couldn't stand by and watch four grown men beat a small child to death.

"You made a big mistake lady." The one whom she assumed was leader growled. He was tall and very muscular, he also had no hair on his head and piercing black eyes.

When she didn't respond the other three men laughed. Unlike their leader they were thin and of average height.

"She's so scared she doesn't even know what to say." one of the said.

The leader smirked, "Let's teach her a lesson men."

++++

Yahiko's eyes widened as he saw three of the men charge at the girl their sticks raised and ready to strike.

"We have to help her!"

Kenshin placed a hand on Yahiko's shoulder and stopped him from advancing any further. 

Sanosuke raised and eyebrow at this action, this wasn't like Kenshin at all allowing a fight to happen right in front of him?

Kenshin kept his eyes on the girl, he had noticed how she was studying the men and could tell she just wasn't and ordinary girl she knew how to fight and if they were to interfere it would only create turmoil.

++++

She jumped out of the way when the first man brought down his stick and landed behind him. She swiftly did a spin kick to his back sending him flying against the ground for a good 6 feet. The second man took this opportunity to attack but soon found himself covered by the cloak which the woman was wearing and without his sight he ran straight into a tree.

The leader frowned, two of his men were down and out, he had underestimated this woman greatly. His frown deepened even more when he noticed that she had a weapon strapped to her back. Did he have to do everything himself? He let loose an animalistic cry as he ran towards her stick high above his head.

"This is for the kid" she said as she pulled the metal staff from her back and twirled it around she waited patiently and when the man was close enough she slammed the staff into his abdomen.

The man wheezed and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The only man left standing began to back away and was soon running in the opposite direction.

When she was sure the man was gone she turned her attention to the small girl cowering behind her but before she could say anything the little girl attached herself to her leg and began to cry.

She stared down at the girl and patted her on the head. "It's okay, the bad men are gone"

++++

"Wow..she's probably better than Kaoru" Yahiko said.

"What do you think Sano?" 

Kenshin didn't get a response and when he glanced beside him Sanosuke was no longer there but instead was walking towards the woman and the child.

"Hey Sano wait for me!" Yahiko said as he ran after the older man.

Kenshin soon followed behind, he was just as curious as they were. Who was she? And was she an enemy?

++++

She heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly ready to protect the child with her life she stopped reaching for her staff which she had returned to her back when she saw two men and a boy standing behind her.

"Hey how did you do that?" the boy asked.

She merely rose an eyebrow at his boldness and turned to the two silent men her eyes taking in every detail. One was short and had red hair and purple eyes and he was shorter than his brown haired companion.

"Are you ok miss?" 

"Fine."

"We saw what you did to those men, who are you?" Sanosuke said getting straight to the point.

She seemed offended by his bluntness but just smiled. "Tsukino Usagi"

Sanosuke snorted. "Never heard of ya"

She blinked, she had not expected that response and made a note to herself that this man was rude; a true male pig.

"Nice to meet you Tsukino-san Sessha**[5]** Himura Kenshin and this is Myojin Yahiko"

"Himura Kenshin? The legendary Battousai?" Usagi said.

"H-hai" Kenshin said. He didn't like when people called him Battousai it usually led to trouble and people getting hurt.

"Ah..you're cute." Usagi said and smiled when he blushed.

"Arigatou"

"My sensei told me about you before I left the dojo."

"Your sensei?" Sanosuke questioned.

"Hai, she's very good and taught me everything I know" Usagi said proudly.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" Yahiko begged her.

"Maybe later..right now I challenge you to a fight,Battousai."

Kenshin was shocked at her challenge, there was no way he was going to fight a woman and didn't she have other matters to take care of like the child clinging to her leg?

"So what do you say?"

"Oro.."

Sanosuke pushed Kenshin aside. "If he won't fight you I will. I haven't had a good fight in weeks."

"No thanks" she pouted.

"Are you afraid?" teased Sanosuke.

"Afraid of a you? Ha!" Usagi laughed. "I accept your challenge Sagara and when I beat you, you have to give me all your money"

"It's a deal."

Kenshin, Yahiko and the little girl moved under the shade of a tree as Sanosuke and Usagi got into fighting stances.

"Sano is going to kick her butt." Yahiko said.

"Usagi will win." The little girl said.

"Sano"

"Usagi"

"Sano"

"Usagi"

Kenshin sighed at the two bickering children then turned his attention back to the fight which was about to begin.

Sanosuke ran towards Usagi and swung his fist at her face, she was able to dodge the first blow but not the next and it connected with the side of her face. Sanosuke smirked in satisfaction.

"I'm going to have a bruise there" Usagi said to him as she dodged another of his blows and before he could give off another she grabbed him and kneed him in the crotch which sent him down to the ground.

"I win!" Usagi said as she laughed at the writhing Sanosuke.

Yahiko looked shocked and Kenshin was chuckling to himself as he watched the little girl prance around a happy look on her face.

Sanosuke struggled to his feet when the pain resided. "You cheated."

"You didn't make any rules..so I win now give me all your money." 

"I don't have any money"

"What?!?" Usagi screamed.

Sanosuke shrugged and began to walk off ignoring the ranting Usagi and laughing Kenshin and Yahiko.

"You won't get away from me Sagara! I will follow you till I get my money!" she swore as she lifted the little girl onto her back and ran after the man.

"Great another nut to the Kenshingumi**[5]**." Yahiko sighed.

Kenshin laughed at that comment as he and Yahiko began to follow Sanosuke and their new friends.

++++

__

Kaoru: Our new friend is in trouble and just who is this girl who shows up and how does she know Kenshin? Find out next time in Samurai Past – **The Wandering Priestess: We Meet Again.**

****

[1] – The Japanese say their last name first for all those who don't know. E.g. Himura Kenshin is actually Kenshin Himura.

****

[2] - Kenshin uses this term for surprise, shock, nervousness and all other feelings of the sort. 

****

[3] – A fox, a nickname which Sanosuke uses for Takani Megumi.

****

[4] - I, what Kenshin uses instead of Watashi wa and Atashi.

****

[5] – Kenshin Peace Force.

AN: Just because she met the group first this is not a Usagi-centered story. Also the senshi don't have powers of any sort. And did you all guess? Usagi is **not** the girl from the prologue if you didn't notice.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin

**_The Wandering Priestess: We Meet Again._**

"Could you please stop following me around?"

"No way Sagara you owe me money." Usagi said as she walked behind the irate man her long blond hair trailing behind her.

"I'm hungry" the little girl on Usagi's back said interrupting the two adults.

Usagi sighed, "Don't you have any food Sagara?" she asked. "ChibiUsa is hungry."

"Iie."

"Then how do you survive?"

Sanosuke allowed the fishbone to fall from his lips," I usually go to the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin lives there."

Usagi's eyes lit up at the mention of Kenshin's name. "If Battousai lives there we have to go there" she exclaimed. "Maybe he'll accept my challenge."

Sanosuke snorted, "Kenshin won't ever fight you, you don't fight fair."

"You're just a sore loser!"

"And you're just a big cheater!"

"Humph" Usagi turned her back to him, "Well can we still go there, I'm starving too."

Sanosuke shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Is that how you treat your friends?!" she yelled.

"You're not my friend."

"Sagara!"

++++

"So she's following Sano around?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh huh" Kenshin nodded.

"I still can't believe she beat Sano." Yahiko said.

Kaoru's eyes moved to the open door of the dojo and looked to street beside the dojo, "Isn't that Sano coming this way?"

Yahiko jumped up from his position. "It is him and he has Usagi and the little pink haired brat with him."

++++

"Wow this food is really great." Usagi said as she stuffed more morsels into her mouth.

Kaoru smiled. "It's nice to have my efforts appreciated"

"She must have a stomach made of iron" Yahiko whispered to himself when Usagi asked for more.

Kaoru handed another bowl of rice to Usagi. "If you eat another bowl there won't be any left for the others."

"Eat all you like" mumbled Yahiko.

Sanosuke glared at the eating Usagi. "You've got to lend me some money Kenshin" he said turning to his redheaded friend.

"I would lend you the money Sano but Kaoru-dono needs the money for supplies" Kenshin said as he gave Sanosuke a look of pity.

"Sanosuke" a small voice squealed and Sanosuke was almost knocked over by a pink blur.

"Let go of me" Sanosuke hissed while glaring down at the small girl clinging to his leg.

ChibiUsa shook her head 'no'; "Yahiko is being mean"

Sanosuke glared at Yahiko.

"She started it."

Kenshin chuckled. "Yahiko won't hurt you" he assured her.

"I like you." She giggled as she flung herself at Kenshin who barely caught her.

"Oro"

++++

"So this is Kyoto" she whispered to herself. This is where she would find her beloved Battousai. She could feel many eyes on her as she mad her way to the small restaurant called the _Kana_. 

"Excuse me" she said walking up to the first person she saw.

"Hai?" the girl said as she turned around her long blond hair swishing behind her.

"I require some assistance."

The girl smiled. "Sure, Watashi wa Aino Minako."

"Hino Rei"

++++

"Now that I'm finish.." Usagi said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand." I challenge you again." She said pointing to Kenshin who still had the ChibiUsa in his arms.

"Kenshin won't fight psychopathic stalkers!" Sanosuke shouted.

"If he beats me you don't owe me anything and I'll stop following you"

Sanosuke shoved Kenshin towards Usagi. "Go Kenshin."

"Oro" Kenshin looked towards the door of the dojo. _'That presence….so familiar'_

"Let's do-" Usagi never finished the sentence because the dojo door was pushed opened by someone or something.

Minako stuck her head through the opening, "Ohayo!" she waved at them before stepping unto the dojo grounds.

"What brings you here, Minako?" questioned Kaoru.

Minako smiled. "Kenshin-kun has a visitor" she moved to her left revealing a woman with long black hair and calculating black eyes.

"Battousai" the name rolled off her tongue.

"Rei-chan" Kenshin whispered.

"You know her Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin nodded his eyes never leaving the woman's. "Hai"

"It's good to see you again," Rei said.

"What are you doing in Kyoto?" Kenshin placed the young ChibiUsa on her feet.

"I came for you of course."

Kaoru frowned. _'Just who does she think she is?'_

Sanosuke blinked in confusion.

"Look Rei or whatever your name is you have to wait your turn, I'm going to fight him first" Usagi said.

Rei turned and glared at the blond, "I don't want to fight him and it's Hino-sama to you Odango."

Usagi's face turned red. "My name is Usagi not Odango" she screamed as she tried to grab Rei but was held back by Sanosuke.

"Your friends are crazy." Rei said dryly.

"Oro"

"Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru" Kaoru said as she pushed herself in front of Kenshin. "I own this dojo"

"Hino Rei" Rei said as little impressed that a woman owned a dojo.

++++

"Sir we lost track of her"

The man pulled the cigarette from his mouth. "She must be here then, find her and bring her to me" he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it with the bottom of his shoe.

++++

Kaoru watched as Kenshin and Rei chatted about the past. She hoped that was all the girl was to Kenshin his past.

"Kaoru where did Sagara go?" Usagi asked.

"He left while you were busy glaring at Rei" Yahiko informed her. "You know you have a right to glare after all she has more beauty that you and Kaoru put together." He laughed.

"Why you little.." Usagi tired to grab Yahiko but he ran.

"Ignore him, he always says stuff like that."

"Take care of Chibi for me I'm going to find Sagara" Usagi told Kaoru before glaring at where Yahiko ran off to then turned on her heel and walking out of the dojo.

++++

"Arigatou for walking me back." Minako smiled.

Sanosuke nodded. "Anything to get away from my stalker"

"Stalker?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

++++

Usagi cursed to herself when she saw no sign of Sanosuke anywhere on the streets. "I'll check that place where he lives" she ran towards the area covered densely in trees.

++++

Kenshin gave a small smile before he became serious," Rei chan how is Hino-sama?"

Rei's eyes lowered as tears began to gather in them." He's dead."

Kenshin's eyes widened "Gomen."

"That's why I had to find you. A year after you left these men came and started terrorizing people they were after something grandpa had." Rei pulled out a book from the bag lying beside her. "They killed him but he had given me the book already and had told me to find you and give it to you" she handed the book to Kenshin.

++++

Usagi remained hidden as she watched the men setup camp around Sanosuke's home. She gasped when the door to the small house opened and a man with long brown hair that went just passed his shoulders stepped out.

"We'll go into town tonight, remember I want Hino alive." He said to the men.

"Hino.." That name sounded so familiar to Usagi. _'That girl at that came to the dojo looking for Battousai!'_

"A spy!" a voice sneered behind her.

"Ack" Usagi exclaimed as she ducked just in time to avoid the slash that the man did with his katana.

"Ugn" he grunted when he tried to dislodge his katana from the bark of the tree.

Usagi smirked and slammed her small fist into his chin and sent him to the ground with his mouth bleeding. "Ha ha"

Her victory was short lived for she was soon surrounded by more men all wielding katanas. 

"I don't suppose you'll let me leave peacefully" Usagi sighed as she removed her staff from her back. _'I've got to warn Battousai'_

She didn't wait for them to attack she just ran into the group swinging her staff at anything that moved and before long more than half of them were on the ground. Now was her chance to get away.

Usagi turned, intent on fleeing but found her path blocked by the brown haired man. Her eyes widened in shock when he pulled out his katana and slashed her hand that was holding the staff.

"Hn." He grunted his green eyes shining with malice.

Usagi's mouth opened but no sound came from it and the staff dropped from her hand and she fell to her knees holding the bleeding wound, the pain almost to much for her.

"Sir don't kill her, she knows Hino." The first man who had attacked her said as he rubbed his jaw.

The man looked down at the bleeding Usagi, "Bring her."

Two men grabbed her and lifted her from the ground and began to practically drag her to the house.

++++

"Sano have you seen Usagi?" Kaoru asked the man when he walked into the dojo.

"Iie" he mumbled.

"She went looking for you hours ago and she's not back."

"Great."

"Sanosuke she could be in trouble we have to go look for her!" growled Kaoru.

Rei smirked at the interaction between the two, Kaoru reminded her of herself.

"I'll go with Sano" Kenshin said.

"I shall accompany you." Rei got to her feet and stood beside the two men.

"Me too, Yahiko will stay here with ChibiUsa" Kaoru insisted.

"Aww man " whined Yahiko.

"Stay here Yahiko" Kenshin ordered as he and the others left the dojo.

"I'm hungry" ChibiUsa pulled on his shirt.

Yahiko rolled his eyes, "Why me?"

++++

Usagi glared at the man standing in front of her, he however paid no attention to her as he cleaned the blade of his katana removing what she assumed was her blood.

"Where's Hino Rei?" he suddenly asked. 

"Who?"

The man's face soon was right in front of hers and his green eyes bore right into her sapphire ones. "Don't play games with me" he snarled.

Usagi smiled. "I'm not playing games" _'Somebody better save me.'_

"You need some persuasion." He slapped her face and she winced.

++++

"We've been looking for hours and the sun is setting" Sanosuke looked to the sky.

"We haven't checked the forest yet." Kenshin said as he led them to the forest path.

Sanosuke yawned and followed Kenshin through the path, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Sano"

Kenshin stopped at a clearing, "Isn't that Usagi's?" He had directed that question to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke jogged over to the staff and picked it up with his hand. "Hai it's hers" he said.

"Are you bleeding Sanosuke?" Rei asked.

"Iie" Sanosuke looked at her curiously.

"Then Odango is."

Sanosuke looked at the staff and noticed that several parts of it were covered in blood. _'Usagi'_

"I hear something up ahead" Kaoru told them.

Kenshin covered the handle of his katana with his hand, "Let's go"

When they reached where the laughter was coming from Rei tensed and Kenshin noticed.

"Rei-chan?"

"These men are the ones who killed Grandpa, they must have followed me here" she whispered her eyes narrowing.

"Well if they have Usagi I'll beat all of them." Sanosuke said to them then stepped out from his hiding place.

The men's laughter stopped and they all stared at Sanosuke.

"That baka!" Rei cried.

"Sanosuke is always determined to show people what lack of brains he has" Kaoru sighed.

"Gentlemen this happens to be my home and have you seen a blond running around out here?" Sanosuke asked.

One of the men tried to attack him but soon found himself face down in the dirt.

"Now let's try this again." Sanosuke cracked his knuckles.

++++

"Still no answer?"

"Still asking the same question?"

He raised his hand ready to strike Usagi but stopped when a loud crash was heard.

A guard burst into the house, "Kouji-sama we're under attack"

"Kuso" he cursed." Get up" he hissed as he grabbed Usagi by her hair.

Usagi's eyes lit up at what she saw when they reached outside. Sanosuke was tossing the men around like garbage.

"Who are you?"

Sanosuke dropped the man in his hand. "Usagi!"

"Let her go Kouji" Rei stepped from her hiding place with Kenshin and Kaoru closely behind her.

Kouji chuckled. "Now that you're here Rei I have no use for her." He pushed Usagi down the stairs roughly.

"Usagi!" Sanosuke rushed forward and caught her in his arms then gently placed her on her feet." You're hurt" he said noticing the wound on her hand.

"Untie me you baka!" she snapped, her wounded arm was becoming stiff.

"You ungrateful little-" Sanosuke growled.

"Where's my book, Rei?" Kouji lit a cigarette.

"You would hurt a woman for a book?" Kenshin frowned.

Kouji placed the cigarette in his mouth then pulled it from his lips. "That book holds many secrets and if I have to kill all of you to get it, I will"

"Go ahead and try pretty boy, Battousai will make you eat those words." The now untied Usagi said.

Kouji's cigarette dropped from his mouth and he quickly stood on it. "The Legendary Battousai."

Usagi laughed, "That's right are you-"

Sanosuke covered her mouth with his hand. "Stop babbling."

"You never cease to amaze me Rei, when you told me you knew Battousai I thought you were joking, but I guess your stories are true then." Kouji walked down the stairs.

"Leave Kenshin out of this Kouji."

"Why should I?" laughed Kouji." It would be my greatest pleasure to kill you and your pathetic lover."

__

'Lover?' Kaoru thought.

Kenshin blushed.

"First your lover then you and all your friends." Kouji crouched down placing his katana diagonally in front of his face.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "Usagi needs to see a doctor, take her to Megumi's"

"Demo.."

"Onegai Kaoru, I'll be fine."

Kaoru nodded reluctantly, "Of course" she carefully held Usagi and helped her away from the upcoming battle.

"Stay alive Sagara, you owe me money!" Usagi yelled over her shoulder as Kaoru dragged her away.

"It doesn't matter, I'll get them eventually" Kouji sneered.

"You'll have to go through me first." Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"I intend to go right through you Battousai, with my katana."

"Careful Kenshin." Sanosuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will have your head Battousai!" Kouji shouted as he ran towards Kenshin his katana poised and ready to deliver a death-defying blow.

"Kenshin!!" Rei shouted.

++++

__

Kaoru:Will Kenshin survive the battle with the evil Kouji? And Usagi decides to reveal her past to me? Find out next time in Samurai Past **- The Wandering Priestess Part II: Fight to the End.**

AN:Many thanks to the few people who reviewed the story it's very encouraging.


End file.
